Some wireless communication networks, such as the iDEN network owned and operated by Nextel Communications, Inc., can provide two different types of voice communications services, interconnect and dispatch. An interconnect communication is what is conventionally considered “cellular communications”, while a dispatch communication is commonly known as a walkie-talkie or push-to-talk (PTT) type of call such as Nextel's service identified by the trade name Direct Connect.
In conventional wireless communication networks a communication station is assigned a single station identifier. This communication station identifier is used by other communication stations to initiate a call to the communication station. However, the use of a single communication station identifier can be limiting.